comunidadfandomcom-20200215-history
Usuario Blog:CuBaN VeRcEttI/Tour guiado de Wikia - Videojuegos shooter
Wikia es el lugar de encuentro de millones de aficionados de gran cantidad de temas; un lugar donde todos nosotros podemos expresar nuestros más amplios gustos a través de miles de comunidades temáticas. Para ayudar en esta tarea; queremos dar voz a nuestros expertos de varias comunidades, capaces de explicarnos cuál es su área de especialización y por qué es tan fenomenal para ellos; además de darnos recomendaciones para todos aquellos que quieran adentrarse en su área como un geek más. A este proyecto lo titulamos los tours guiados de Wikia. Banner-Shooters Debido al estreno de Call of Duty: Advanced Warfare, hemos decidido centrarnos en uno de los géneros de videojuegos más importantes en la actualidad: los shooters o videojuegos de disparos. link= ---- Como su propio nombre indica, los videojuegos shooter pertenecen a un género de acción caracterizado por protagonizar los combates con armas. Dentro del mismo, la principal distinción suele estar en la perspectiva del jugador, encontrándolos en primera y tercera persona. Otros subgéneros comunes son los shoot 'em up (principalmente, juegos en 2D donde el protagonista ataca en todas las direcciones), los shooters sobre raíles (cuyo movimiento del jugador por el mapa está ya definido), los de galería de tiro (un primera persona donde se centra el apuntado a objetivos en primer plano) o los tácticos (híbridos entre primera y tercera persona, y centrados en la organización de un equipo). Los videojuegos shooter comparten muchas características con otros géneros, como ahora los sandbox de acción-aventura o los de rol; aunque los primeros se distinguen por el protagonismo de los combates con armas, por encima de la interactuación con el entorno o la historia; además del hecho de utilizar un apuntado manual en sus armas (otros suelen ofrecerlo automático), lo cual enfatiza la habilidad del jugador para participar en los combates. link= ---- Los pioneros de este género podemos encontrarlos en los shoot 'em up Spacewar! (1962) y Space Invaders (1978). El primero es considerado como uno de los videojuegos más antiguos de la historia, mientras que el segundo es quizás el shooter que hizo famoso a este subgénero. Durante los 80 estalló el boom de las máquinas arcade, y otros representantes del mismo fueron Galaxian, Defender, R-Type o Commando. Durante los 90 los shoot 'em up evolucionaron hacia los bullet hell (infierno de balas); con ejemplos como Batsugun, DonPachi o la saga Contra. Actualmente, el máximo representante es la saga Touhou Project.'' Tour shooters 1.png|''Space Invaders'' popularizó los shoot 'em up. Tour shooters 2.png|''Commando'' tuvo mucha repercusión por su temática bélica. Tour shooters 3.jpg|La saga Touhou Project sigue presente en la actualidad. Desde los 80 también triunfaron los shooters de galería de tiro, siendo Duck Hunt (1984) el pionero. De este subgénero son sus grandes referentes las sagas ''Virtua Cop, Time Crisis y The House of the Dead. Por otro lado, entre los tácticos destacan las sagas Tom Clancy's Rainbox Six y Ghost Recon, S.W.A.T. y SOCOM; y juegos como Delta Force, Operation Flashpoint: Cold War Crisis, X-COM: Alliance y más recientemente The Bureau: XCOM Declassified. Tour shooters 4.jpg|La saga Virtua Cop fue sinónimo de éxito dentro de los shooters de galería de tiro. Tour shooters 5.jpg|La saga S.W.A.T. también tuvo el apoyo de crítica y ventas dentro de los shooters tácticos. Tour shooters 6.jpg|''The Bureau: XCOM Declassified'' es la muestra más reciente del subgénero. Los shooters en primera persona también tienen su antiguedad, debutando a mediados de los 70 con Maze War y Spasim. No obstante, no fue hasta los 90 donde tuvieron su gran éxito con títulos como Wolfenstein 3D (1992) y Doom (1993). A estos le siguieron otros clásicos como Duke Nukem 3D, Quake (1996), GoldenEye 007 (1997), Half-Life (1998) y su mod Counter-Strike, Medal of Honor o Unreal Tournament (1999). Tour shooters 7.jpg|''Doom'' inició el auge de los shooters en primera persona. Tour shooters 8.jpg|''Half-Life'' arrasó por sus novedades y un excelente argumento. Tour shooters 9.jpg|''Counter-Strike'' revolucionó las partidas multijugador en red local. La llegada del nuevo siglo impulsó las partidas multijugador en línea, y en ese sentido los shooters en primera persona se vieron muy beneficiados, ocupando la mayoría del sector hasta la actualidad. Entre las muchas sagas creadas encontramos Halo, Call of Duty, Battlefield, PlanetSide, F.E.A.R., BioShock, Far Cry, Crysis, Borderlands, Resistance, Killzone, Left 4 Dead, Call of Juarez, The Darkness, Black o Metro; además de juegos individuales como World War II Online o los recientes Titanfall y Destiny. Tour shooters 10.jpg|''Halo'' inició la nueva era de shooters en primera persona. Tour shooters 11.jpg|''Call of Duty'' es el gran referente del subgénero. Tour shooters 12.jpg|''Titanfall'' es la franquicia más reciente de shooter puro. Tras irrumpir los videojuegos de disparos en primera persona, su evolución lógica fueron los de tercera. Aunque muchos shoot 'em up, fps y de galería de tiro ya ofrecían esta posibilidad; podemos citar a DeathDrome (1996), Captain Quazar y Contra: Legacy of War (1997) como los primeros del subgénero. El cambio de siglo impulsó la aparición de nuevos juegos; destacando las sagas Max Payne, Gears of War, Resident Evil, Uncharted, Army of Two, Dead Space o Lost Planet; y juegos como Mafia: The City of Lost Heaven, Red Dead Revolver, Reservoir Dogs, Vanquish, Warframe o recientemente Tom Clancy's The Division. Tour shooters 13.jpg|''Max Payne'' fue exitoso por su temática neo-noir y novedades como el bullet time. Tour shooters 14.jpg|''Gears of War'' es el mayor representante de los shooters en tercera persona. Tour shooters 15.png|''Red Dead Revolver'' reavivó el interés por los westerns. left|link center|link=w:c:es.callofduty:Usuario:NeoGirl Siempre me llamaron la atención los videojuegos, pero mi hermano fue quien más influyó, ya que gracias a él conocí la mayoría de ellos. Desde un principio a los shooter los vi como un género diferente a los demás. Y por diferente me refiero a que al jugarlos ya no sólo está la satisfacción de cumplir con el objetivo del juego, sino que también está la necesidad de superarse a uno mismo. En mi caso, tengo experiencia en shooters online y la competitividad que hay es lo que más me gusta. Siempre y cuando esa competitividad sea sana, se hace muy divertido. Mi gusto por los shooter empezó con Counter-Strike, seguido por la saga Half-Life en PC. ¿Quién no ha pasado un buen rato jugando al CS con sus amigos? Claramente puedo decir que es mi favorito y al que más tiempo le dediqué. Ya teniendo la PS2 conocí Star Wars: Battlefront II y me pareció de los mejores que llegué a jugar en esta consola. También me acuerdo de TimeSplitters: Future Perfect, el cual se me hizo muy entretenido, y no hay que olvidar tampoco Black. He jugado varios shooter pero dentro de mis favoritos están los ya nombrados. Far Cry, Battlefield y Call of Duty, de los más nombrados últimamente; llegué a jugarlos pero no tanto como me hubiera gustado. Leí sobre la salida de Call of Duty: Advanced Warfare, me gustaría jugarlo y así poder dar una valoración personal respecto a los últimos juegos de esta saga que fueron muy criticados. Mi relación con las wikias relacionadas a este género no es mucha, sólo edité en Call of Duty Wiki. A pesar de eso suelo entrar en las comunidades relacionadas con los videojuegos y aclarar mis dudas, ya que las veo muy completas. center|link= Tour shooters 16.jpg|link=w:c:es.valve:Half-Life|''Half-Life'' Tour shooters 17.png|link=w:c:es.counterstrike:Counter-Strike: Condition Zero|''Counter-Strike: Condition Zero'' Tour shooters 18.jpg|link=w:c:es.starwars:Star Wars: Battlefront II|''Star Wars: Battlefront II'' Tour shooters 19.jpg|link=w:c:es.timesplitters:TimeSplitters: Future Perfect|''TimeSplitters: Future Perfect'' Tour shooters 20.jpg|link=|''Black'' ---- center|link=w:c:es.callofduty:usuario:Ryukazi Uchiha Inuzuka La mayoría de juegos que tengo y/o he jugado son shooters. Me encantan debido a que en ellos consigo ponerme en la piel del personaje. Bajo mi punto de vista, ningún juego de este género es malo ni lo será; ya que cada uno tiene su esencia, que hace que me guste a mí y también a cierto porcentaje de personas. Mi primer shooter fue Tribes: Aerial Assault, pero con el tiempo he podido jugar a variedad de ellos; como Unreal Tournament, Left 4 Dead, Team Fortress 2, Call of Duty 2, Battlefield 2 y otros más. Entre los destacados debo mencionar Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare, Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 y Half-Life; estos dos primeros porque su historia es emocionante y con giros inesperados, y el último porque la trama es muy interesante y el final te deja con ganas de más. Mi relación con Wikia y los videojuegos está algo unida, debido a que quería saber más sobre algunos personajes de Call of Duty y tenía ciertas dudas. Es por eso que encontré Call of Duty Wiki, donde tuve las respuestas que necesitaba, y después me uní para poder ayudar a la comunidad. Ya he podido terminar la campaña de Call of Duty: Advanced Warfare, y tengo que decir que me ha encantando. De él destaco sobretodo el hecho de encarnar a Jack Mitchell, un miembro de los marines junto a Will Irons, nuestro mejor amigo e hijo del CEO de Atlas, la mejor organización privada militar. El juego trae armas remodealadas y diferentes tipos de granadas, unas gráficas que te dejarán con la boca abierta y unos detalles espectaculares. También cuenta con el Exo traje y la personalización de nuestro modelo para el multijugador, aparte de la aparición de zombies al desbloquearlo. center|link= Tour shooters 21.PNG|link=w:c:es.callofduty:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2|''Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2'' Tour shooters 22.jpg|link=|''Tom Clancy's Ghost Recon: Advanced Warfighter'' Tour shooters 23.png|link=w:c:es.maxpayne:Max Payne (videojuego)|''Max Payne'' Tour shooters 24.jpg|link=|''Tribes: Ascend'' Tour shooters 25.jpg|link=w:c:es.crysis:Crysis|''Crysis'' ---- center|link=w:c:es.uncharted:Usuario:Dcolman7 Mi inicio con los videojuegos shooter fue con SWAT 3: Close Quarters Battle, que me hizo interesarme por los shooters tácticos. De él me encantó su realismo, estilo de juego y también los movimientos tácticos disponibles. En mi opinión, lo que caracteriza a los videojuegos shooter es su realismo y perspectiva. En ellos el jugador puede usar cantidad de armas para su beneficio en cualquier momento; y esa combinación de libertad y acción te concede una gran emoción al imaginar que estás dentro de él. Creo que son una parte importante de la industria, y espero que no terminen por arruinar este género. No podría decantarme por mi videojuego shooter favorito, ya que he jugado y me he enganchado a muchos de ellos. Actualmente estoy con Uncharted 2, algo antiguo pero igualmente atractivo. Me han recomendado los Tom Clancy's Rainbox Six y los Battlefield, que tengo interés por probar. También he jugado a los Call of Duty, que me gustan por encarnar a un soldado y su modo multijugador. Me decepcionó bastante Ghosts; aunque me ha sorprendido mucho lo que he visto de Advanced Warfare, que espero comprarlo y que tenga éxito. Lamentablemente no he contribuido demasiado en wikias relacionadas con este género, pero espero poder hacerlo en mis tiempos libres. Sólo he visto artículos de ayuda y sucesos divertidos como los huevos de pascua, y es por eso que me han ayudado bastante. He intentado hablar con personas que conocen bastante acerca del tema y me he llevado bastante bien con los usuarios, ayudándonos mutuamente. center|link= Tour shooters 26.jpg|link=w:c:es.uncharted:Uncharted 2|''Uncharted 2'' Wolfenstein.jpg|link=w:c:es.wolfenstein:Wolfenstein: The New Order|''Wolfenstein: The New Order'' Tour shooters 28.jpg|link=w:c:es.callofduty:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3|''Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3'' Tour shooters 29.jpg|link=w:c:es.valve:Half-Life 2|''Half-Life 2'' Tour shooters 30.jpg|link=w:c:es.thedivision:Tom Clancy's The Division|''Tom Clancy's The Division'' ---- center|link=w:c:es.left4dead:usuario:IArtiz Me alegra participar dando mi opinión sobre este tipo de videojuegos. Casi siempre me he interesado por los shooters, gracias a que realmente uno disfruta del juego como si estuvieras dentro de él (y más si son en primera persona). Recuerdo muy bien que empecé a jugar las primeras entregas de Call of Duty, y es que en verdad puedes sentir que estás dentro del campo de batalla. Después del anuncio de la nueva entrega, Advanced Warfare, definitivamente decidí que debía adquirirlo, ya que se ve prometedor. De esta temática, también me parece que Battlefield vale la pena. Considero que a la hora de decir qué tan bueno es un shooter, lo que más me llama la atención es la historia del juego, los personajes, e inclusive la cantidad y diversidad de armas con las que uno puede equiparse. Me considero además una amante del tema de la ciencia ficción, por lo que un shooter que me gustó mucho fue Halo: Combat Evolved. Aunque no edito en ella, me parece que Halopedia es un lugar en donde definitivamente encontrarás información concisa. También me gustaría hablar de una de las sagas que más me gustó y que fue Left 4 Dead, aunque sea algo antigua. Me costó un poco terminar ambas entregas, pero es que la trama de un apocalipsis zombie es simplemente atractiva. Sentir cómo uno prácticamente debe sobrevivir como sea y la única alternativa es disparar a esas criaturas; cada una con características que lo hacían un adversario admirable. Debo decir que me llamaba mucho la atención la llamada "Witch", puesto que tenía un grito que expresaba que ya estaba cerca, por lo que el jugador debe estar alerta y era bastante difícil de vencer sin contar la horda que se aproximaba. ¡Creo que en un futuro tal vez me anime a editar en su comunidad, ya que son excelentes juegos! Los shooters son una gran experiencia para cualquier jugador. Te hacen sentir la adrenalina del momento y toda la acción envolvente de la historia. ¡Un buen juego es el que te hace sentir que estás dentro de él! center|link= Tour shooters 31.jpg|link=w:c:es.callofduty:Call of Duty|''Call of Duty'' Tour shooters 23.png|link=w:c:es.maxpayne:Max Payne (videojuego)|''Max Payne'' Tour shooters 32.png|link=w:c:es.halo:Halo: Combat Evolved|''Halo: Combat Evolved'' Tour shooters 33.JPG|link=w:c:es.farcry:Far Cry|''Far Cry'' Tours shooters 34.jpg|link=w:c:es.left4dead:Left 4 Dead|''Left 4 Dead'' ---- Categoría:Entradas Categoría:Comunidad Categoría:Noticias de Fandom Categoría:Tours guiados